1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an image sensing unit, a three dimensional (3D) image processing apparatus, a 3D camera system, and a 3D image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A 3D image display device provides different images to the left eye and the right eye of a user such that the user watches a stereoscopic image. The 3D image display device needs to use 3D image information obtained by a 3D camera system in order to generate a 3D image.
3D camera systems include a system using two cameras that respectively capture a left-view image and a right-view image and a system that records 3D image information by simultaneously acquiring 2D image information and distance information using a single camera.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.